Irregular
by SupercellTC
Summary: Velvet the Lucario was born all alone, not knowing why she was born a maroon Riolu or who her parents even are. She travels in the Sinnoh region, meeting good and bad Pokémon and people, only to be caught by a stylish little girl by the name of Hope. And the fact that there is a prophecy in the back of Velvet's head doesn't help either. (First story! I hope you all like it!)
1. First Days Don't Always go Well

Let's just say she was unable to be taken care of by her family. In fact, she didn't even know if she had one. Velvet the Lucario was born alone, lived alone, did everything alone. Ever since she hatched, she hasn't seen another one of her kind. Until months later, after she evolved. But we'll get into that later. Anyways, let's start with day one...

* * *

It was a bright Saturday morning. The Pidgeys were singing, the Butterfree were flying gracefully in the air. A Pokémon egg was laying peacefully under a palm tree. The sunlight's rays since through the leaves, causing the egg to wriggle. It soon started shaking violently and bumped into the tree, causing a coconut to fall right on top of the egg. The egg shattered and a little yelp was heard. The newly born Pokémon rubbed its head, while examining the coconut. She began to poke it, half expecting it to run, half expecting it to do nothing.

After 2 minutes of this, the young Pokémon looked over herself to see if there were any marks the round object placed. Other than a small headache from the coconut, she was a joyful, maroon Riolu. Wait. _Maroon_ Riolu. The Riolu looked at the fragments of the egg she was encased in, and saw that her egg was mostly blue. She got up and stretched, causing satisfying pops that made her groan in pleasure. Even though she was puzzled by her discovery, she didn't let it get to her.

The Riolu began to walk into the forest, which was close to her hatching place, fortunately. She explored the forest with interest. The Pokémon in the forest gave her quizzical looks, mostly at her fur color.

"My my. Would you look at that." An Ampharos said to a Mareep

"It's such a beautiful color! Why couldn't I be born with that tint of red?" The Mareep replied.

Multiple Pokémon had a similar conversation, and Riolu ignored them. Anyways, the more she walked in the forest, the more she loved it! There were multiple Pecha and Oran berry trees, enough to feed am army of Pokémon. Riolu plucked a Pecha berry from a tree and popped it into her mouth. It was delicious! Riolu's smile grew wide and she began to pick some of the berries, using a good sized leaf to hold it.

Afterwords, she got up the courage to ask a Mawile to tie a knot on the leaf. The Mawile was happy to help the young Pokémon. Riolu then thanked the Mawile gratefully and kept exploring the forest, with a look of interest and fascination.

Soon an Infernape approached her. Riolu stopped in her tracks, obviously a little threatened by the approach and took a step back. The Infernape then sized her up.

"Well. It seems that there is now a worthy Pokémon who can actually put up a fight against me. What's your name, shorty?" The Infernape said, menacingly, gazing at the Riolu with pride in his eyes.

Riolu's eyes widened, "Worthy Pokémon?" She questioned. She looked around and saw that there were no more Pokémon around. Riolu guessed that they've fled from her and the Infernape

The Infernape nodded, "Yes. I've been wanting an opponent who has fighting abilities. But never expected an actual Fighting Type here in the forest. And I won't ask a third time: what is your name?" He said.

Riolu then began to back up. "I do not have a name, nor do I wish to battle. Now please, leave me be." She pleaded.

Riolu hated how high her voice was. And Infernape began to take advantage of this weakness that just showed itself.

"No name?" He chuckled, taking a few steps toward her, "Alright 'No Name', I won't take no for an answer. Now prepare for battle!" He roared, then charged at her with a flaming fist.

Riolu held back a scream and began running deeper into the forest.

* * *

Man I hope this was a good start. Anyways, TA-DA! I'm beginning a new story that my friend helped me come up with. I'm hoping to not keep a long wait for the next chapter, and I'm hoping to have the next one out in a few weeks. October 31 at the latest. Please drop a review, and have a fantastic rest of your day!


	2. A Trip to the Center

Guess who finally figured out how to upload a new chapter? THIS GAL. Anyways, I won't keep you long but I made this chapter long for your happiness (at least I hope it'll keep you happy XD). Well, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

She didn't know where she was running, she just ran, dropping her berries in the process. The confident Infernape was hot on her heals, as if he was using gasoline to run miles. Riolu kept trying, and failing to shake him off, but he wouldn't slow down. Then she began to panic as she was losing speed. As she was pushing herself to go faster, her panic state went into overdrive when she saw what was up ahead.

 _"A cliff. A stinking cliff. So I either choose death by fire or death by becoming a raspberry pancake. Wait. What's a pancake? Ugh whatever. I choose the pancake, whatever that is…"_ Riolu thought.

When she was about ten meters from the cliff, she felt immense pain in her back. The pain was so unbearable that she fell and rolled off the cliff. But, the Infernape grabbed her hand.

"HOW DARE YOU FLEE!" Infernape roared, spitting on Riolu's face in the process. Riolu, although very weak, wiped off the wads of saliva.

"W-why do you fight the n-newborns?" Riolu asked, trying not to sound fearful and weak.

"I believe Fighting Types should be tested for their strength! Newborns and elders! It is how we become stronger and defeat our enemies!" Infernape exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Y-you're a coward. Fighting Types should not be tested on their strength. Newborns should be taught how to fight, and the elders are the teachers! You're a coward if you think that way! I will not be defeated in the likes of you! Now why don't you put your fire where your mouth is and pick on someone your own size!" Riolu yelled, causing Infernape to flinch. She then clawed at his hand, causing him to yelp and let go of her.

Riolu fell faster and faster, and she was also trying to grab the wall of the cliff, to avoid falling to her death. But Infernape had other ideas. Every time she came close to grabbing the wall, he used Flamethrower to keep her from it. Riolu kept trying and failing to grab the wall of the cliff, and she soon gave up. Her hands and legs were burnt, along with the left side of her face. She closed her eyes, fearing about how close she was to the ground.

"Have fun in your new flat form, No Name!" Infernape laughed, and left.

* * *

Riolu woke up and saw a white ceiling, and had a massive headache. She sat up and looked around the room. She saw a heart monitor, computer, a few cords coming out of her arm, and a few empty chairs. She then examined herself. She saw that her hands and legs were wrapped, and a jello like substance was on the left side of her face, leaving a cooling sensation. She also saw a window, showing the most beautiful sunset. The sunset was so bright and orange that even the clouds were an orange tint. Riolu's eyes began to sparkle at the sight, and a smile crept onto her face. She knew she had survived the attack from the Infernape, and she was content about it.

While Riolu was admiring the sunset, a pink haired girl in a nurse's uniform came in with a tray of food.

"Good you're up! Welcome to the Pokémon Center! I'm Nurse Joy." She greeted, lightly putting the tray on Riolu's lap. Riolu nodded in thanks and looked at the items on the tray.

The fragrance the food let off was hard to resist. She began to eat, taking slow bites.

"While your eating, I'm going to check your burns, Okay?" Nurse Joy asked. Riolu nodded, and went back to eating.

When Nurse Joy was almost done, Riolu felt a pang of sadness coming from the room next to them. So much in fact, that she almost felt like crying. Riolu tapped on the nurse's shoulder and pointed to the other room, with a look of questioning on her face.

Nurse Joy finally got the message and frowned.

"A trainer's Flareon got hit with Poison Sting. So much of it was in Flareon, that even my assistants couldn't help him. Now the Flareon is in a coma and the trainer is debating whether or not to p-pull the plug…" Nurse Joy said, holding back a few tears. After hearing this, Riolu lost her appetite and stopped eating.

 _"Is it that simple? That simple for one's life to be taken from their grasp? How? Why?"_ Riolu thought. She tapped on the nurse again, who went back to looking at her burns, pointed at the other room, then pointed at herself. Nurse Joy finally got the message.

"You want to see Flareon? Well… I'll run it by the trainer, then I'll come back and tell you, ok?" Nurse Joy said. Riolu nodded, and Nurse Joy went out the door.

Riolu waited patiently for the nurse. It was about 2 minutes until Nurse Joy came back, motioning Riolu to follow her. She nodded and got off the bed and followed her into the next room.

When Riolu stepped into the room, the room only radiated pain and sorrow. She felt bad for what happened to the poor Flareon. She then closed her eyes and looked at Flareon's Aura. Though it was very dim, it was still there, and Flareon was holding on desperately. But Riolu knew Flareon wouldn't make it out without help. She looked at the trainer, who still hasn't noticed that she arrived, and saw that he was making some sort of prayer, which Riolu couldn't decipher. She put her attention back to Flareon and concentrated, put her hands in front of her, and began lending some of her Aura to Flareon.

She did this until she actually heard Flareon breath.

Flareon's trainer looked up, his eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Reece?! You're alive!" Flareon's trainer exclaimed. Flareon, or Reece, turned his head and looked at his trainer. A smile was placed on his face, and he practically jumped onto his trainer. Riolu smiled, and Nurse Joy looked at Riolu, astonished at what she just saw. Reece stopped snuggling up against his trainer and looked at Riolu.

"Are you the one that saved me?" He asked.

Riolu nodded, "Yes. I saw that you were hanging on, and I thought that I should lend a hand." She explained.

Flareon approached her, "Well I thank you. If you ever need anything, let me know. I'm almost always our of my Pokèball." He said, with a smile.

"Thanks. And I'll let you know if I need anything. Now, stay away from Poison Types." Riolu said, smiling back.

"HA! Will do. Well, see you around!" Reece said, then left with his trainer.

 _"It's about time I left too. Got places to go and things to see."_ Riolu thought happily.

It took about 15 minutes before she could leave. Since she was a wild Pokémon, she had to go through other miscellaneous tests. When she was about to leave, Nurse Joy gave Riolu some Oran berries, "in case you get hungry or injured" she said.

Finally, Riolu was allowed to leave the Center. She breathed in the fresh, night air and sighed.

"Now, how 'bout some training in the morning?" She said and ran into the woods.

* * *

HALLELUJAH I ACTUALLY FINISHED. Woops sorry about the caps. It's just that my phone kept glitching out and kept deleting this chapter. So this is my 4th attempt, and I managed to finish. Well, I hope you like this chapter, a little darker than I expected but oh well… Anyways! Hope you enjoyed, and have a fantastic rest of your day! (Next chapter will be out by Oct. 15, see you later!)


	3. An Unexpected Battle

Do you want to know what's really embarrassing about doing these weird "intro" things? You run out of things to say! Anyways, before I start strangling myself so that I can write something relevant, let's get to the story. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: Guess what world! I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Riolu woke up earlier than she planned, due to a pack of Mightyena, and a few Poochyena, sniffing her Aura sensors. She was sleeping on the ground under a bush due to these events: she was hiding from a couple of Sableye who tried to steal her pouch of Oran berries. Then an Ekans attempted to surprise attack her, but slipped off the branch and landed right on his head. Lastly, some Haunters' scared the fur out of Riolu, but before it became unbearable fear, she ran near a waterfall and slept under the bush, to hide her fur color. It was a very frightening first night, however, she got used to it quickly. That is, until the Mightyena and Poochyena started looking at her, then circling around her.

"You are not allowed to be on our territory. Leave and we will spare you." One Mightyena declared. The others howled in agreement, while the Poochyena were getting ready to pounce.

"I'm deeply sorry. I-I will leave." Riolu said, standing up. She was about to get the pack of berries Nurse Joy gave her, but she saw it was missing. Riolu looked up and saw that it was being opened by two Poochyena.

"Hey! She's got like 30 Oran berries in here!" one Poochyena exclaimed, putting his whole head in the bag.

"Paralyze and burn heals! Where did she get this stuff?!" the other Poochyena asked, continuing to search the bag.

Riolu was a little annoyed that the Poochyena were searching her bag. It isn't even theirs and what right do they have to search HER bag? Riolu then walked up to the Poochyena.

"Give it back." She ordered.

The two Poochyena looked at each other.

"Why?"

"Because it's mine."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"You said, not even five minutes ago, 'SHE'S got like 30 Oran berries in here!', just give it back."

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." Both Poochyena said, tossing an Oran berry in their mouth.

Riolu snapped. She grabbed her bag and took off, accidentally kicking one Poochyena. Sadly, that didn't go unnoticed. The whole pack of Mightyena took off after her.

 _Why does everyone hate me?_ , Riolu thought. The Mightyena started to shoot Shadow Balls at her, hoping to knock her off her feet. However, Riolu showed to be a fantastic dodger, to make up for her lack of speed. Just as Riolu was getting confident, she saw trainers. The Mightyena pack saw this too, and stopped. They soon retreated back into the woods.

Riolu wasn't so lucky. She crashed into one of the trainers, causing both of them to fall.

"Whoa!" they screamed in unison (Riolu in Pokèspeak, of course).

Riolu was under the trainer, trying to catch her breath. As the trainer sat up, the Mightyena pack started to circle them.

"If you hadn't run, we would've given your bag back! But look at your situation now! You're surrounded by the strongest Mightyena pack in Sinnoh." The leader proclaimed. Riolu growled. She was starting to get tired of being afraid. How can she survive if she keeps cowering in fear? She can't run forever, so she might as well stop. She slid out from under the trainer and faced them.

"Before I kick your butts, tell me, what city does this road lead to?" Riolu asked, a glint of courage in her eyes. At that question, the pack was looking at each other, confused.

"Veilstone City."

"Cool. That's where you're go-"

"Ponyta! Help the Riolu!" the trainer, whom Riolu accidentally tripped, yelled. Riolu's eyes widened when she saw a flaming horse by her side. The Ponyta looked at Riolu.

"What did you do to the Mightyena?" it asked.

"I accidentally kicked one of the Poochyena…"

Ponyta laughed, "You got guts. Well, enough talk. Let's battle." It said and got into a fighting stance.

"Ponyta! Use Ember to scare them away!" the trainer commanded. The other trainers were cheering both Ponyta and Riolu to fight.

As Ponyta used Ember, Riolu was trying to find an opening. That's when a Mightyena decided to try and land a Shadow Ball. This didn't go unnoticed by Riolu. She watched the Mightyena prepare the attack, when it finally launched. Riolu dodged and did the same thing Mightyena did, and it worked. A Shadow Ball formed in her paws and she launched it at him. It hit point blank on the Pokémon, who was too surprised to dodge. One of the trainer's squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Riolu used Copycat! It was SO cute! And cool!" She exclaimed.

The pack soon fled, leaving Riolu, Ponyta, and the trainers unharmed. Ponyta smiled at Riolu, who was still awestruck at her new move.

"You're a newborn, correct?" Ponyta asked.

Riolu snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Yes. I hatched two days ago." She said.

Ponyta smiled, "I guess you never got a true welcome." It started. "Welcome to the world. I'm Ponyta. One of the many Pokémon in in this world." Ponyta said. Riolu smiled.

"Thank you, Ponyta." She said.

"Why don't you catch it? This Riolu could help you out in Veilstone City. Plus, your sister loves Riolu, and other cute Pokémon. You could keep it for her." Another trainer, the friend, said.

Ponyta's and Riolu's ears perked up. Riolu gulped.

"What does she mean by 'catch'?" She asked, with curiosity and fear in her eyes. Ponyta sighed.

"Run. Her little sister is a brat. Go before they challenge y-"

"Ponyta return!" the trainer said, and Ponyta was sucked in a bright red light. "Go, Ninetails!"

A white Pokémon with red eyes and nine tails appeared. It sized Riolu up and laughed.

"This is going to be easy!" it exclaimed proudly.

"What makes you so sure?" Riolu asked.

"You're just a pre-evolution. I'm a fire type too. You're going down."

 _This could be good training_ , Riolu thought.

"Alright. I accept your challenge." Riolu announced.

The trainer got a Pokèball ready. "Ninetails, use Confuse R—huh?!", the trainer said. Ninetails was up against a tree, unable to battle. Riolu sighed.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Riolu said, as the trainer returned Ninetails. The trainer's friend got over her shock, well sort of.

"I-it used Psychic… we should leave…" She said.

"Yes. We should…" the Ninetails trainer said.

They left running with all the pride and dignity they had left. Riolu chuckled.

 _Two moves already, huh? This is a good day. Well, still have to continue training, I'll just go to Veilstone City. It sounds cool. Train there, explore a little, then leave. Yep, sounds good to me._ Riolu thought.

She took off for the city.

* * *

It's almost midnight here and my phone died in the middle of writing. Well, I hope you like this chapter and I'll have the next one out before November starts. Thank you and see you next time!


	4. Shiny Village and a Defense Cape?

Hello everyone! I hope you'll like this chapter. It'll be introducing a Pokémon that I've always thought would be a great teammate with Lucario. Anyways, onward into the story! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: Many people like me would dream of owning Pokémon or being a part of the creation of the new games. But alas… nope. I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Riolu sat down on a rock and pulled out a Sitrus berry from her bag. It's been three days since the incident with the trainers and multiple things have happened. Pokémon have been challenging her to fight, and she is learning moves that she didn't even know possible. So far she knows: Copycat, Psychic, Extreme Speed, and Metal Claw. She's still very surprised about her progress, and she's becoming very confident, almost cocky, her battling skills. She was half way into her berry when a Caterpie (did I spell that right?) ran to her.

"Help! It's coming!" it plead. More Pokémon ran out of the brush as those words were uttered. Many Grass Types were screaming in terror when the ground began to rumble, and something from the woods shot a Hyper Beam at Riolu. She hit the dirt and barely dodged it. Riolu frantically rose from the ground and got into a fighting stance. The ground shook violently and a roar was heard, loud enough for all the Starly and Staravia to flee.

The trees, bushes and ground shook harder, and a Dragonite marched into the clearing. It roared and shot another Hyper Beam, and Riolu was having a hard time dodging. She desperately shot a blast of Psychic… which was a terrible choice. The blast slapped it upside its head, and the Dragonite roared in both frustration and anger. The Pokemon shot a Dragon Breath at Riolu, catching her completely by surprise. The attack hit straight on and brutally damaged Riolu. When the dust cleared, Riolu struggled to get up. She stood up, and if Dragonite seemed awestruck at this, it didn't show it. Riolu studied the Dragonite, while it was staring at her. She finally found her answer.

 _It has some sort of collar. Maybe that's why it's going rogue,_ Riolu thought. She got back into her fighting stance. At this, Dragonite shot another Dragon Breath at her, but Riolu had other ideas. She used Extreme Speed to get up close and personal. Dragonite almost fell in surprise, and Riolu took this as the cue to get moving. She used Psychic to fly up to Dragonite's neck and latched her paws on the collar. Then, with all the strength she had left, Riolu cut the collar off using Metal Claw. Once it came off, it connected to Riolu and electrocuted her.

"AH!" Riolu screamed. Dragonite had gone, and all the other Pokémon. She was in so much pain, that her own Aura sent out multiple waves, causing the trees to sway violently and the dirt create clouds of dust and other debris. This all happened so fast that Riolu couldn't interpret what was happening.

Soon, the pain became unbearable.

Riolu rapidly grabbed the contraption and used all the pain she was experiencing to rip it off and throw it. She threw it very far, far enough to make a professional football player impressed. Riolu gasped for air, and collapsed.

The last thing she saw was a cloaked figure looming over her.

* * *

Riolu woke up to a crashing sound. She launched herself up and went into a fighting stance, which she taught herself to do in case of emergencies, but immediately landed on her butt due to the amount of pain. She looked at her surroundings.

She saw that she was in a tree like house. There were two beds of leaves, one big, one small. Riolu, herself, was laying against the wall with a pillow under her head, and a blanket over her. There was also a charcoal colored table, with mats for seats. There was also a crate of berries, which was knocked over and spilled everywhere. A small Fox like Pokémon stood next to the mess, bewildered that Riolu woke up.

"Oh crud! I'm sorry I woke you!" the grey, fox like Pokémon exclaimed. The Pokémon was mostly grey, but had red at the tip of his hair like fur (?).

Riolu rubbed her head. Another headache. "It's ok. I would've had to wake up sooner or later." Riolu said, grunting.

The Pokémon smiled, "Still, sorry about that. Meema will be back soon. Oh! I almost forgot! I'm a Zorua, but my name is Thompson. Do you have a name?" Thompson asked.

Riolu shook her head, "No. I don't have a name."

"Do you want one?"

"Sure!"

"Ok. How about Velvet? I thought it'd suit you 'cause of your fur color." Thompson said.

"Cool!" Velvet's happy expression then faltered, "I sense a strange Aura coming from… you?" She announced, giving Thompson a questioning look.

Thompson sighed, "Well… I'm actually a white Zorua…" he said, and turned white right before Velvet's eyes! Her eyes widened.

"We Zorua have the power to make illusions, even when we evolve into a Zoroark." He explained.

Velvet calmed down, "So this is what you really look like?" she asked, Thompson nodded.

"To trainers, we're considered 'shinies'. And we're really rare, even powerful. That's why you sensed me being the awesome, marvelous, and mysterious, Fox Pokémon I am." Thompson said, running circles around Velvet, while making a smile that makes him look like an idiot.

Velvet chuckled, "So where am I?" she asked.

Thompson stopped and opened his mouth to speak, but someone else did.

"You're in our tree-house." A cloaked figure announced, scaring the fur out of Velvet and Thompson. The figure removed its hood, and a white Zoroark's smile was seen. Most of her fur was white, but the tips of her hair like fur were black, even the fur on her chest was black. The corners of her lips were black also, even the outline of her eyes. Her claws were a dark shade of red, like Velvet's fur, but darker.

Thompson grinned like an idiot, for the second time, "Meema! You're back!" Thompson said, joyfully.

"Yes. I just went to the village to talk about how to help and obtain answers from Dragonite," She said, then looked at Velvet. The Fox Pokémon smiled, "You helped us a boatload. You see, Dragonite is our protector and will do anything for the community here. There was a woman with a very powerful Salamence who tried to take us custody. This village consists of many 'shiny' colored Pokémon here, not to brag or anything, we are pretty darn powerful. We don't know her name but Pokémon outside this village call her Hunter J." the Zoroark said, grimly.

"Is everyone okay?" Velvet asked, attempting to stand up again.

Thompson nodded, "Yep. Dragonite took most of the load, with a little help from a few Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. The whole village pretty much kicked Hunter J's butt." He said, helping Velvet stand.

Zoroark grinned, "Thompson, can you introduce the Riolu to the other Pokémon here? I'll be back soon." She said, hanging up her cape.

Thompson nodded. "Okay Meema! When will you be back? And why aren't you taking your cape?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Zoroark chuckled.

"To answer your first question, I'll be back around two hours. To answer your second question, I'm leaving it here because I still need to make some alterations. It's getting better at defending, but I need more materials. Like I said before, I'll be back in two hours." She said, then left Thompson and Velvet alone.

Velvet looked at the cape. It was pure black. It had a hood too. It was made of thick silk. Velvet walked to it and ran her paw through it.

"What is it supposed to be?" she asked.

Thompson looked up, "The cape?", Velvet nodded, "Oh. Well, Meema is trying to make a cape that boosts your Defense and Special Defense. So far it boosts Defense, and Meema also told me it can reflect Pokèballs, if you use it to shield yourself from it, of course. Even if the Pokèball hits you, your catch rate will be cut in half. That's what it can do so far." Thompson explained, sitting next to Velvet.

Velvet was awestruck. How can one Pokémon create such a great product? She looked at Thompson.

"Well am I going to meet new Pokémon or not?" she asked, with a smile. Thompson smiled, which soon broadened.

"Yeah! Let's go! Race you there!" He exclaimed, running out the door. Velvet followed, laughing.

 _Veilstone City can wait. I'll go there another time.,_ Velvet thought.

Once she stepped out the door, she was greeted with a beautiful field.

* * *

I had a whole lot of fun writing this chapter. Finally introducing one of my favorite Pokémon, and giving Velvet her name. I hope you enjoyed it, drop a review, see you next time, and have a fantastic rest of your day! Next chapter will be up around November 20th.


	5. New Friends

Hey dudes and dudetts! I'm sorry but this is more of a filler chapter. Kinda uneventful, but necessary. So without further ado, Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo. You know what that means? *drum roll* I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Velvet was awestruck at the beauty of the field. She followed Thompson through the field, though it only took a few seconds to travel through, it was filled with multiple flowers: Roses, tulips, snapdragons, peonies, and sunflowers. Even a few hibiscus and lilies. Velvet picked one rose that was quite different from the others. It was white, and turned a salmon color near the middle. It didn't have many thorns on the stem either, so she used Metal Claw to cut off the other thorns, then used Psychic to tie it on her wrist.

"You coming or not?" Thompson asked, pointing his paw to the village on the other side. Velvet nodded and followed him.

When she finally caught up with him, Thompson looked at the flower.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"It was on one of the rose bushes. It was the only white one so I picked it." She explained, looking at her wrist.

"Cool. I usually don't get to see that color rose." Thompson said, smiling. "Let's go you Slowpoke! We don't have all day!" he yelled, laughing and running ahead. Velvet laughed and used Extreme Speed to beat him to the village.

Once Thompson arrived, he jumped back.

"How'd you get here so quickly?!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening. Velvet shrugged, a grin forming. He soon took that as the cue to walk into the village. She then started talking about her abilities.

"I have a pretty decent move set." She said.

"What is it?" He asked, his ears twitching and perking up.

"Extreme Speed, Metal Claw, Psychic, and Copycat."

"Wait. Hold up a second. Psychic? You know _Psychic_? Didn't you hatch like a _week_ ago?"

"Yeah pretty much- how do you know when I hatched?" Velvet asked, while she leaned against a rock.

At this, the Zorua seemed to hesitate. He put his front paw under his chin (?) and sighed.

"Well… you talk in your sleep…" he began, putting his paw back to the ground. Velvet crossed her arms, careful not to damage her rose.

"What did I say?" She asked.

"You said 'There's a flood!' Then a short time later you said 'I survived a week… how will I survive what's going to happen soon?'. Velvet, what you said kind of—oh what am I saying, it really scared me. What flood?" he asked.

Velvet then recalled a dream she had. She only remembered parts of it, but she did remember seeing the whole region covered in water. The Riolu sighed.

"Let's talk about it later." She said. She honestly needed time to regroup the scenes in her dream, which might take a while.

"Okay…" Thompson said and led her into the village.

* * *

The village was filled with multiple Pokémon. A few Oddish were playing a game of tag, with a few Ralts. They waved to Thompson, saying a few hellos, then continuing their game. Soon a Cyndaquill ran up to them.

"Thompson!" he said when he finally caught up to them. "I didn't know you'd live up to the bet and get a girlfriend!" the Cyndaquill exclaimed, jumping up and down, a smile glued to his face. At this, Velvet's eyes went to the size of dinner plates, and her cheeks grew warm, and Thompson was blushing madly.

"Whaaa…?" Velvet looked at Thompson questioningly. He looked at Velvet.

"Give me a sec." he said before pushing the Cyndaquill behind a wall.

They both came back a short time later, and the Cyndaquill looked and emanated embarrassment.

"Uh… sorry 'bout that." He apologized. Velvet nodded.

"It's okay…" Velvet said, looking at the ground. There was an awkward silence, until Thompson broke it.

"Okaaay, Velvet, this is Jake," he said, gesturing to the Cyndaquill, "my right hand 'Mon and best friend."

Jake smiled, "Hello and nice to meet you." He looked at Thompson, "Is she new here?" he asked. Thompson nodded, "If you're wondering if she had battled yet, that's a 'nope, not yet' for ya." He finished.

Velvet, now, was more confused than ever.

"What do you mean by 'battle'?" She asked. Both Pokémon looked at her, but Jake explained.

"Well, in order to be considered a Pokémon that lives in this village, you have to battle your final evolution. It's weird, I know, but that's how it is here. If you were actually born in this village, however, you battle a Pokémon that has an advantage over you. I had to battle a Wartortle. Thompson had to battle a Poliwhirl. Sadly for you… no Lucario live here…" Jake explained.

Velvet, though confused, managed a grin, "Then who do I battle?" she asked. Jake shrugged, "Ask Thompson's mom. She's part of the court system here, and is our top battler, next to Dragonite of course." He explained, pointing to a building that was a little bigger than the others.

"Okay. Thank you and it was nice to meet you."

"Visa-versa, Velvet. Good luck if you get a battle!" He said then left.

She looked at Thompson, "Did you lose a bet or something?" she asked, chuckling.

Thompson jolted, "What do you mean?! I-I…"

Velvet laughed, "Don't worry. Just pulling your leg."

"Oh. Well, you got me."

"Still, it was very odd. You know, that one sentence that probably made it 10x more awkward between us."

Thompson blushed even harder, "Fine! We were playing Truth or Dare, with a couple of other friends, then one of them dared me to-." He sputtered.

At this point, Velvet was laughing so hard, it was silent. "Stop before I hurt myself!" she said after she regained herself.

* * *

They entered the building, after Velvet stopped laughing. It looked about the size of a school cafeteria. The floor had granite tiles, there were many wooden chairs and tables. There were multiple windows on each wall of the this building, with gold colored drapes. However, the most noticeable thing was the stage, which had a court. Three seats were on the left, two on the right, all leading to the 'lead chair' (as I like to call it). No one was in the building at the moment, but Velvet did detect a big group of Pokémon outside in the back, having lunch apparently.

Velvet narrowed her eyes, "There's a few Pokémon outside. Should we wait for them to reenter, or ask now?" She asked.

"You sense my mom outside at all?" Thompson asked.

Velvet nodded, "Yes. She's talking to Dragonite."

"Alrighty then. Let's go." He said confidently. He walked behind the stage and pushed open a door.

Because of the amount of Pokémon, Velvet had to use her Aura sight to navigate through the group, with Thompson in tow. They soon found her, but she was pretty engaged in the conversation she was having with the village's guardian.

"How did the device attach to you?" The Zoroark asked.

"I don't know." Dragonite responded.

"Why did you leave the village? We were practically sitting ducks."

"I don't know!"

"Where were you head-"

"As I said before, I don't KNOW!" Dragonite roared, catching the attention of all the Pokémon. Thompson's mom emitted embarrassment and guilt.

She cringed and her ears flattened, "Sorry. I just don't want the same situation to happen again…"

Dragonite relaxed his fists and snarl, "I apologize for the 'explosion'. To be completely honest, I don't know how it all happened."

Thompson's mom sighed, and addressed to the other Pokémon, "Let's head back inside and discuss other matters." She announced. All the Pokémon nodded and began to enter the building.

While everyone was entering the building, Velvet and Thompson approached the Zoroark. She saw them coming and put on a quick grin, but it seemed forced.

"Hi Miss Zoroark!" Velvet greeted.

Zoroark chuckled, "No need for proper greetings here, darling. Just call me May." She said with a smile. Velvet smiled and nodded, then Thompson explained the situation.

"Meema, you know how new Pokémon have to battle to be considered a true citizen here?"

May nodded.

"Well, Velvet needs to battle a Lucario, but no Lucario live here. What will she have to do?" he ended.

May chuckled. She gestured for the two Pokémon to follow her inside the building. As they entered, the Zoroark signaled an Electivire to come to her. He came with a confused look, until he saw Velvet. Realization donned in his eyes and he nodded to the Zoroark.

"Velvet, this is Electivire. He schedules battles for new Pokémon, and hosts them, equivalent to a human's gym leader." She said, and Electivire bowed.

"So I see that you wish to live here?" He asked. Velvet nodded. "Alright. However, because none of your kind live here, you'll have to battle a full evolution that has an advantage. No matter what, it will be a fighting type. Be prepared and come back in 2 days." He explained, bluntly.

Velvet nodded once more, "Yes sir." She looked at Thompson, "Want to help me train?" She asked, a small grin forming.

Thompson smirked, "Prepare to be beat!" He announced triumphantly.

"Right back at ya!" Velvet countered. They hurried out of the building and left to the training field.

* * *

Outside the village, looking in, a little girl was fascinated by all the shiny Pokémon inside the little neighborhood. She has always wanted to enter, but she feared of the Pokémon within. Then she saw a white Zorua and a maroon Riolu running somewhere. She was curious and decided to follow.

"Where are you two going?" She whispered to herself as she quietly followed the two.

* * *

TA-DA! Finished! I've had a whole lot of fun writing this chapter. Now, I'm seeing multiple authors talking to their characters, and I thought "hey! Let's do it!". Anyways, thank you for reading and-

Velvet: have a fantastic rest of your day!

Me: *falls out of chair* THAT'S MY LINE! AND I WAS GONNA LET YOU BE HERE NEXT CHAPTER!

Thompson: Copyright. *puts on sunglasses* Deal with it. Plus, we kinda snuck in.

Me: ….. see you guys next time, maybe around December, drop a review too! See ya. *looks at Velvet and Thompson* -_-


	6. The Battle Begins!

**It's January… I'm sorry. Christmas and the New Year collided with my face (and wallet) quicker than I anticipated.**

 **Velvet: 'bout time. I'm very disappointed in you. Plus, two days to train was harder and more stressful than I thought…**

 **Thompson: You wiped my butt across the floor! You were literally using me as a mop!**

 **Me: Oh shut up, and get back in the story.**

 **Velvet and Thompson: ok…**

 **Me: Also, I'm going to begin bolding my intro and outro so you know the difference between my ranting and the actual story.**

 **Velvet and Thompson: JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

Velvet prepared herself both physically and mentally for the upcoming match. She had also learned two new moves: Future Sight and Close Combat. However, it also rose questions. Such as 'How do you know six moves?!'. Thompson asked this many times to his mother. She just said "She's special. You and I are special, too. People and Pokémon achieve things at different paces."

Of course, Thompson knew that Velvet wasn't exactly a "shiny", so what was she? He asked Velvet this once, but caused her to space out for a few seconds before responding with the expected answer of "I don't know…".

As Velvet was psyching herself up while they both were entering the court, Thompson was in deep thought. He was trying to think of a plan to help Velvet win the match, but something was irritating him on the back of his head.

 _Six moves. How? Is it truly possible to achieve? Maybe Velvet was joking… wait. She is not lying. I saw her use all the moves on me. I still have the bruises too… and she looked kinda- no get back on track! There's only one Pokémon my mom knew who achieved that level. But he passed away around five years ago. Plus, he-_

He bumped into a Chimchar, breaking him out of his thoughts and causing both of them to trip over their own feet. They both got up, and turned to each other. Both of them snarled, and Velvet paused to look at them.

"Hello, Chimmy." Thompson growled.

The Chimchar clenched his fists, "Hello, Foxy Loxy."

Velvet frowned. The names they called each other caused a memory to resurface in her mind: _'Have fun in your new flat-form, No Name!" Infernape laughed, then left._

Velvet broke out of her thoughts when she saw Thompson and the Chimchar ready a Shadow Ball and a Flamethrower. She acted quickly, using Metal Claw to slice through the attacks, then lifting the Chimchar off the ground with Psychic. Velvet glared at both of them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she exclaimed.

Thompson and the Chimchar looked at her for a second, before Thompson answered.

"We have a bad relationship." The Zorua said, glaring at the Chimchar, and visa versa.

Chimchar looked at Velvet, "By all means, put me down! Thompson needs to learn to have a sense of humor!" he exclaimed.

Velvet looked at the Fire Type with a challenging look. Chimchar shut his mouth, until Velvet stopped looking at him. Then he spoke.

"You need to cool down a bit and put me down, you oversized, two-legged jackal." He mumbled.

Velvet snapped. She marched out the building, with Chimchar screaming apologies from behind her.

When she reached the clearing where she and Thompson trained, she threw him across the field into a Pecha berry tree. Multiple Pecha berries collided with his head and face, one berry even managed to land in his mouth, at this point, Velvet left with satisfaction emanating from her. She reentered the court building to see Thompson chatting with Jake, the Zorua had a look of fear.

"Hey guys! What's wrong with Thompson?" Velvet asked, gesturing to the Zorua.

Jake shrugged, "I don't know honestly. I figured out who you were going to battle, and I told him, then he just froze like this." He said, looking at Thompson with concern.

"Please don't tell me it's another Fire Type… Not to be offensive!" She said quickly.

Jake laughed, "None taken, my friend. But, it is a Fire Type…" Velvet groaned, "Hey I don't have control over these things!" He exclaimed.

Velvet shook her head, "I know, I know. I just have a really bad reputation with Fire Types." Velvet said, smiling nervously.

Jake shook his head, smiling, "If you can clean the floor with Thompson, then I'm sure you can beat this guy." He said, looking at Thompson and smirking. This is when Thompson came back to the world and slapped the shiny Cyndaquil across his face. Jake rubbed his cheek, while constantly saying "ow" over and over again.

Thompson looked at Velvet, "Do you want to know who you're up against?", Velvet nodded, grinning, "You sure?", Velvet nodded once again, "Alright… You're versing the first Pokémon you've ever ran away from." He finished, bracing himself for no apparent reason.

Velvet's eyes grew wide, and she emanated fear, "Y-you mean… Infernape?" She asked, desperately hoping she was wrong.

Thompson looked down to the ground, and nodded.

"B-but he isn't even a shiny! So why is he here?!" Velvet sputtered. Jake stepped forward, and looked at Velvet, he had determination in his eyes.

"You'll be fine. You're really strong now, you have this in the bag. Show him what you got." He said, grinning reassuringly. Velvet calmed down a little and looked at Thompson.

"Infernape wants to become a citizen here also. If you defeat him, he will be illegible to live here. He'll be shown the door." The white Zorua said.

"Will the same be for me if I lose?" Velvet asked, calming down a little more. Thompson hesitated, but nodded.

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit it." He said.

Velvet looked at the ground, "I can't afford to lose this battle. I've got nothing to go back to, and I've already made great friends. I can't lose. I won't lose." She thought with determination. She looked back up at Thompson and Jake, and popped her knuckles (?), grinning. She looked at Jake.

"Did you use Flamethrower? Because this battle is already heating up!" She exclaimed. The three of them laughed at the joke. It even cleared the nervousness from the upcoming battle. In the midst of their laughter, the door to the outside opened, and a Roserade stepped inside.

"The battle between Riolu and Infernape, please come outside to discuss the rules and requirements." She said, and went back outside.

Velvet looked at the door and sighed. Thompson and Jake stood at her sides and looked at her, and she looked back at them. They walked to the door and Velvet turned around and looked at them.

"I'm ready to kick some monkey be-hind." She said and the trio walked through the door.

* * *

Velvet sat on a tree stump, swinging her legs and waiting patiently. She kept quiet, however, because Infernape was right next to her. They never made eye contact, or even greeted each other. Unless if you call scowling and growling at each other a greeting. However, they agreed on one thing later on: Waiting and sitting next to each other was one of the most awkward things to ever happen in their lives.

Electivire later walked up to the two and told them to follow him to the battle field. Roserade told them the requirements and rules for the battle.

"First, No calling out on each other, even if Taunt is on your move set. Second, no items are allowed during the battle. If you have an item, you will be disqualified. This is including enhancements such as special Bands, etcetera. Lastly, if you're in a position in which you feel as though you're defeated, but still feel attacks coming, make a signal in which I'll know you can't go on. Velvet, you will emanate your inability to go on. Infernape, you will just yell your Pokémon name. Do you understand the requirements?" Roserade finished. Both Velvet and Infernape nodded.

Roserade smiled and nodded back at them, "Alrighty then. Good luck." She said and left the two Pokémon with Electivire.

* * *

Both Velvet and Infernape were on opposite sides of the battle ground. They both were determined to win, and they were having a stare-down to prove it. Electivire stood at the middle of the battle field, with his hands behind his back. A crowd of Pokémon had gathered over the few minutes, and Velvet could feel their excitement, some even decided to bet on who would win. She began to stretch her legs and arms, while Infernape did absolutely nothing to prepare himself. This confused Velvet, but she didn't have the courage to ask why he wasn't stretching, or doing anything to prepare himself. After five minutes of stretching, Electivire asked if both Velvet and Infernape were ready, in which they responded with a "Yes Sir!".

Electivire looked at the crowd, and at the Pokémon who were about to fight.

"You know the rules! This battle will go on until one of you can't continue! Now, BATTLE BEGIN!" Electivire exclaimed, and went to the sidelines of the arena. Velvet and Infernape pounced at each other, and the crowd roared with excitement.

* * *

The little girl heard roaring somewhere within the small village, and went to investigate it. She saw the same Riolu that was practicing, and an Infernape. She wondered if they were about to have a battle against each other. Her question was answered when she saw them pounce at each other. The little girl released a little yelp, which no one heard, luckily.

"I can't believe it! That Riolu is the same one I saw a few days ago! Maybe I can catch it… yeah! I'm nine right now, but in a few months, I'll be ten. I'll catch it then. But… I want my sister to witness my first catch. After I catch it, then I'll go straight to Kalos and start doing the Pokémon competition! We'll have so much fun!" She said. After thinking of a small plan to catch the Riolu, she left, smiling happily.

* * *

Velvet readied her Metal Claws on both hands, while doing so, she created a small barrier around the white rose that she picked. She completely forgot to take it off and regretted to have started a battle without doing so. She put her regrets in the back burner and focused back on the battle. Infernape used Double Kick and Velvet deflected it with her Metal Claws, causing a little yelp from the oh-so powerful Infernape. Velvet took this moment to use Close Combat, just so she could use Extreme Speed afterwards. She perfected that small combo while training with Thompson, which was by complete accident. She was using Close Combat on the poor Zorua, and when he was down but not out, she used Extreme Speed, causing Thompson to fly as if he was a Staraptor.

Back to the battle, Velvet landed Close Combat and was about use Extreme Speed, when Infernape used Flame Blast, knocking Velvet off guard. She was caught in the middle, and started to breath heavily. There was no oxygen in her possession now, and she felt like she was suffocating. The Flame Blast exploded and Velvet was flung to a tree, and the impact caused an agonizing snap.

 _"Yep… I broke something."_ Velvet thought. Apparently, the crowd heard it too, for they flinched and emanated worry.

Velvet stood up from the tree, to Infernape's surprise. Velvet did a quick check of her health, and she found that she only broke her left arm. She found Jake in the crowd and mouthed "Told you.".

Velvet looked at Infernape, and used Extreme Speed. This time, Infernape was caught of guard, and was tossed into the air, not as high like Velvet wanted it to be, but it did go exceptionally far. However, he used that to his advantage. While flying upward, he turned his body and charged a Flamethrower, to which he fired it at Velvet, this even made him gain a little more altitude, giving him a bird's eye view of the arena. Velvet tried her hardest to maneuver through the Flamethrower, praying that she won't get burnt or suffocated again.

The attack ended and Infernape began falling, screaming on the way down. Velvet used her Aura sight, and found that he was going to fall to his death, for there were small, pointed rocks in the position where he was going to land. She didn't hesitate. She used Extreme Speed once more, and arrived at the area. Infernape was still falling, and was gaining speed. Velvet kept trying to reach him with Psychic, but he was going too fast. She only had one more plan.

She used Future Sight.

* * *

 **Yes. I've become one of THOSE authors. But, of course, this cliffhanger will only leave you hanging for a short while. Once again, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Anyways I'll see all of you guys… in the NEXT CHAPTER. So thank you lovely people for reading and…**

 **Me, Velvet, and Thompson: Have a fantastic rest of your day!**

 **Me: OH AND DROP A REVIEW TOO! It'll help!**


	7. Who won? Who's Leaving?

**Hello everyone! I've finally finished doing this chapter, which I believe turned out okay. Anyways, this is the chapter where the battle will rap up and either Infernape or Velvet will win.**

 **Thompson: Finally. I'm really hyped, but I also feel a bit odd about how Velvet's Extreme Speed sends things flying. Is that supposed to happen?**

 **Velvet: Same here. Am I breaking the laws of physics?!**

 **Me: You're a Pokémon. I don't believe physics really is in your world. Anyways, STORY TIME!**

* * *

Future Sight went into play faster than a Heliolisk who had ten cans of soda. Velvet's eyes glowed as the move was being used, and Infernape was somehow falling slower and slower, but not slow enough. She didn't like Infernape, but she thought they could be good allies. Plus, she didn't want Infernape to die by her hand.

As the fire Pokémon kept falling, Velvet was constantly praying that her plan will work. While praying, Infernape began to go slower and slower, soon he was slow enough for Velvet to catch him with Psychic. She succeeded and brought Infernape back to safer land. Infernape didn't look shaken. By the looks of his face he seemed fine, but on the inside, it was as if he'd seen a ghost. Of course, Velvet could tell, she could actually feels the waves of fear coming from him. She looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Infernape nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for the hand… I guess." He responded. His voice was a little softer than usual.

"We should get back to the-GAH!" Velvet grabbed her head with her good arm. There was a huge blast of pain in her head. She didn't know why, but she felt like something was pulling at her brain, as if telling her to warn people, warn Pokémon, warn everyone about something that will happen in the future. During the pain, she heard faint voices.

 _A birthright that hasn't been seen for ages,_

 _Bring forth the power of the three mages…_

 _A wave of betrayals and of the blue predator,_

 _Help us in our time of need, one of the last Irregular._

It was Velvet's turn to be shaken. After the voices disappeared, the pain disappeared as well. Infernape looked at her, both confusingly and worriedly. She looked up at him again, she tried to hide her fear, but wasn't doing a very good job in doing so.

"Let's just get back to the battle." Velvet said, Infernape nodded.

In seconds, Velvet was launched back into the battle field, do to Infernape pulling a surprise, and super-effective, Fire Punch directly in her chest. She rolled on the ground hard and was stopped by her back colliding with a boulder.

" _Looks like I figured out what his fourth move was…"_ Velvet thought as she pushed herself to get up. Her broken arm was beginning to take a toll of her, along with the fact that her head was in excruciating pain a few seconds ago. Plus, add that she had to stop Infernape from falling to his death, which took even _more_ energy. Infernape emerged from the forest, looking determined. The flame on his head was shining brightly, and gave off a warm air. Even though Velvet was a few feet away from the fire Pokémon, she could feel the waves of heat. She began to sweat. As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to become tired. She felt as if she could collapse at any moment now, but she fought to stay up. Infernape began to charge a Flame Blast, at full power. The heat began to intensify, and Velvet advanced (or limped, in her condition) and was soon gaining speed and pounced at Infernape, with long Metal Claws on each of her paws. The Flame Blast was released just as Velvet sliced with her Metal Claws. The attacks collided and both Pokémon were blown back. The leaves on the trees were swaying violently, and a cloud of dust was created, which covered the entire field.

A shiny Luxray came out from the audience of Pokémon, and used his X-ray vision to see who the winner was. There was one Pokémon standing, and the Luxray could clearly see who it was. He used his X-ray vision and found Electivire and told him who the winner was. Electivire nodded and thanked the Luxray. The dust settled by the time Luxray told who the winner was, and everyone could see who had finally won.

Electivire cleared his throat and spoke loudly, "Infernape, the Flame Pokémon, has won the battle! Congratulations." He said to Infernape, who smiled cockily and weakly.

Everyone looked at Velvet, who was knocked out cold. She was laying helplessly on her stomach, bruises were all over her body. There were black patches on some parts of her fur, where the fire attacks had hit. Her eyes were closed shut, and her Aura sensors laid limply on the sides of her head, and her tail was laying to the left side of her body, obviously burned. Lastly, her usually white and salmon colored rose was wilted and burnt around her left wrist.

May stood up with Thompson beside her. The Zorua looked heart broken, and May kept a straight face, but she was obviously discouraged about Velvet losing. May picked up Velvet, who opened her eyes weakly.

"Did… I… lose?" Velvet croaked, looking up the Zoroark, weakly. May held back the urge to cry, and nodded.

"But you fought valiantly. Better than most Pokémon here. Don't be discouraged. After all, you need rest." She said.

Velvet closed her eyes, a single tear fell from her cheek.

* * *

The next week was when Velvet had to leave the village. Luckily, an Audino had fixed her up in record time, giving the Riolu five more days with her friends. She had her broken arm wrapped in a strong cloth, and Audino used Healing Wish on it, saying it would "speed up the process".

Even though she lost the battle, many Pokémon congratulated her on her attempt, saying she is really powerful despite how young she was. Velvet thanked them of course, while at the same time, hiding her sadness. Every day, Thompson and Jake would tell Velvet how well she fought, saying they couldn't do any better. Velvet would always smile at them and thank them, but always thought she could've fought better.

Soon, it was the day she had to leave the village. To think that she was only there for a short while, she called it home, despite the fact she had to leave. May gave Velvet her bag, which was filled with berries, potions, a single Ether, and May's defense cape. Velvet looked up at the Zoroark, her face had shock written all over it.

"May. I can't take this from you. You have been working on this for so long, I can't take it." Velvet said, tears were threatening to appear in her eyes. May bent down to her level, and smiled at her.

"Darling, take it. It'll help you more than it'll help me. It's a gift from me and Thompson, to you." She said softly.

Velvet began to cry, and hugged May. The Zoroark hugged the Riolu back, and Thompson joined in the hug. Velvet thanked both Pokémon for letting her stay in their home for the few days she was there. They said it was no problem, and said she could always visit them, even though she won't be able to live there. Velvet soon regained her composure and wiped her eyes and sniffled multiple times.

"I'm going to miss you two a lot." Velvet croaked softly, breaking out of the hug. Thompson smiled his usual, mischievous and cocky smile. She was going to miss that odd smile of his.

"We'll miss you too, Velvet. But hey, we may see each other again. Someday." He said. He then held up his paw. A fist bump.

"Someday." She said, giving him the fist bump to end all fist bumps.

Velvet put her bag over her shoulder, wiped her eyes one more time, and headed for the exit of the village. Just before she was about to leave, she looked back at the Zoroark and Zorua, and smiled a warming smile. She waved to them and they waved back, with saddened smiles.

Velvet then turned around and went into the forest, fully prepared for anything that would come in her way.

* * *

The little girl lay on her bed, alone in her room, looking at the ceiling. Her parents and her sister had yet to come home, so she had the house to herself. Jubilife city was still bustling with people, despite it being night. The girl sat up on her bed and looked around her room.

Her bed had pink and blue covers, and had comfortable, neon green sheets. It was a queen-sized bed that also had a set of heavenly pillows that always made her woke up refreshed and ready for the day. Her closet had sliding doors that held dozens of clothes. Her cabinets were pure white, and had many pictures of herself, her friends, and her family. There was also a book on Pokémon types on top of one of the shelves, which explained what the different types were, the weaknesses, and a section on the Legendary Pokémon. She had different pictures of Pokémon on her walls, mostly Steel or Psychic types. Her favorite picture was when she was six, riding on top of a Metagross that her father had caught.

If her house randomly went up in flames, that picture would be the first thing she would save.

She looked at the clock.

" _Ten thirty-seven?! Have been sitting here for_ that _long?"_ The girl thought.

She threw on her pajamas, which was a long, fuzzy, pine-green colored shirt, and fuzzy, night-blue pajama pants. She turned off her lights, then turned on her Jirachi nightlight. Then, she climbed into her bed, looking up at the ceiling once again. She began to sing, hoping she'll go to sleep.

"Fell for you first day that I met you, Never dreamed that I ever could forget you. But black and white make a mess when it turn to grey…" She sang until she came near the end of the song, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Velvet: Well… sorry…**

 **Me: For what?**

 **Velvet: I lost…**

 **Me: Don't think much of it my friend. You tried your hardest.**

 **Velvet: Heck, I have SIX moves. I should've used Copycat more… or maybe I could've used Psychic more effectively. Or-**

 **Me: Oh, stop it. As I said, you tried your hardest. Learn from your losses.**

 **Velvet: Thanks.**

 **Me: No problem, my raspberry-colored friend. So. I'll see you all in the next chapter, whenever that'll come out. Thank you lovely people for reading and gave a fantastic rest of your day, week, whatever! See ya!**


	8. Hope

**Velvet: Well well well… Look who actually posted a chapter.**

 **Me: Son, just don't.**

 **Velvet: first off, I'm a girl. Second off, I understood that reference. Third off, I'm disappointed in you.**

 **Me: Well sorry! School has been eating my brain and now my essay's due date has changed to February!**

 **Velvet: AND you've been playing too much Super Smash Bros 4, Minecraft, and Sonic Unleashed. Shame…**

 **Me: THEY'RE FUN GAMES. Just be glad I got this out.**

 **Velvet: … Fine.**

 **Me: Anyways, I forgot to mention last chapter, THANK YOU Person32100 and Jake Lucario for reviewing! Want some chocolate?**

 **Velvet: *facepalm* just read the story my friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON. THEREFORE, I DON'T OWN POKÉDEX ENTRIES. DON'T SUE ME PLEASE.**

* * *

LITTLE GIRL'S POV

The alarm rang loudly, causing the girl to sit up quickly, in all her bed-head glory. The alarm rang again and she turned it off, while rubbing her tired eyes. She stood up from the bed and stretched. After that, she moved her wild hair out of her face and looked at the date on her calendar. She then grinned. She's been waiting months for this day!

"It's my birthday!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down excitingly. She ran down the stairs of her house and burst into the kitchen.

"Mom! Dad! Claire! Guess what day it is!" She exclaimed as she stepped into the kitchen. Her mother looked up at her.

"Is it my darling's birthday?" She asked sarcastically, looking at the girl's father. The father shrugged.

"I think so. But if it isn't, I guess I have to throw these away." He said, picking five Pokéballs, and going to the trash can. The girl laughed.

"Heck yeah it's my birthday!" She exclaimed.

Her sister, Claire, came from behind the little girl. She hugged her.

"Happy birthday, Hope! I hope, pun is totally intended, that you're packed and ready, 'cause we're going on our journey today, catch a few 'Mon, then go to Kalos. We'll figure out the plans when we get to Kalos. But we'll open your gifts first. We have to be at Professor Rowan's by twelve." Claire explained. Hope nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Hope responded.

She opened her first gift eagerly, which was a purple amethyst necklace. The next gift contained a dress. It was a short, white dress that faded into a salmon color at the bottom. It had thin straps and a thin, sparkling belt at the waist. The third present held dress shoes. They were black, to contrast the white dress. They had a strap that went across it, so it wouldn't fall off the foot. Lastly, the fourth present had a Kalos Pokédex. At this point, she was jumping up and down with joy.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She exclaimed.

Hope had breakfast and finished by eleven, and it took her five minutes to get dressed. She now wore a light blue shirt, black shorts, white converse, her new necklace, and a white headband. Claire brought both of their packs, and to help them with the load, Claire called out her Ponyta. The Ponyta looked at Claire while she strapped their stuff on the Pokémon. Hope took this time to scan Ponyta with her new Pokédex.

 _Ponyta, The Fire Horse Pokémon:_

 _Its legs grow strong while it chases after its parent. It runs in fields and mountains all day._

"What a cool Pokémon. It's a boy, he knows Flamethrower, Ember, Quick Attack, and Solar Beam. His ability is Flash Fire. And he is close to evolving… Sis! Ponyta is close to evolving!" Hope exclaimed, looking through her new Pokédex. Her sister chuckled at her and looked at her.

"I know. Soon he'll be faster than all the other Pokémon out there! Maybe even the Legendary Suicune!" She exclaimed, petting the horse's muzzle. Ponyta neighed, shooting his head up. It then looked at Hope, as if to say: _Ha! I evolve and you go through puberty. What a coincidence._ Hope giggled, and pet the Pokémon's muzzle as well.

A few minutes later, Ponyta had most of their packs strapped to him. Such as their tent packs, some food and berries, and clothing. Each pack was about the size of a small backpack. Both Hope and Claire then said goodbye to their parents, telling them to watch the Pokémon performances when they are on. Then, they were off to Professor Rowan's.

* * *

"Wassup, Professor Rowan! It is the day!" Claire exclaimed as they both entered the professor's lab in Sandgem town. It was a bit of a drive to get there, but they managed to get there only a few minutes late. The professor emerged from behind a desk.

"Ah, you're a little late." He deadpanned, "but no matter, come here, Hope. You can finally choose your Pokémon." He said, smiling a bit and gesturing Hope to follow him. She followed him until they entered a room with three Pokéballs on a table.

"Each Pokéball contains a different Pokémon, as you may know. Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig. Chimchar is a Fire Type, Piplup is a Water Type, and Turtwig is a Grass Type." He explained, obviously.

Hope examined each Pokémon. They all had a very cute appearance, but Hope decided to scan them with her Pokédex. She scanned Chimchar.

 _Chimchar, The Chimp Pokémon:_

 _The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick._

Then Piplup.

 _Piplup, The Penguin Pokémon:_

 _Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold._

Lastly, Turtwig.

 _Turtwig, The Tiny Leaf Pokémon:_

 _It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil._

She was fascinated by all the Pokémon. Why was it so hard to choose?! They all looked very cute and powerful at the same time, and their evolutions were spectacular! But she already made up her mind while they were going to Sandgem.

"Have you made your choice?" Professor Rowan asked.

* * *

VELVET'S POV

Velvet dragged herself out of the river, soaked from head to toe. She coughed up some water that managed to get into her system. It's been a few months since she had left the village, and suddenly she knows eight moves. The two moves she had learned were Bullet Punch and Helping Hand. Each move had pretty interesting stories, especially Helping Hand (It was hilarious). However, those are stories for another time.

She sat on a nearby rock, and slung her bag off of her shoulder, which was also soaking wet. She opened her bag and took an Oran berry from it, then took a bite. She felt her current condition healing a bit, but her throat felt hoarse, and her eyes felt itchy.

" _Stupid salt water…_ " Velvet thought, taking the last bite of her Oran berry.

She stood up from her little break and continued walking aimlessly. Stopping at a few clearings to practice her combat, she had practiced her new moves, except Helping Hand, there were no Pokémon for her to help. Bullet Punch had always left her a little fatigued after she used it, probably because of the overload of moves, she usually thought.

After stopping and training at the seventh clearing she arrived at, she heard someone say two words she never thought she'd hear.

"GO POKÉBALL!" The voice exclaimed.

Velvet's ears perked up and looked in the direction of the voice, when a red and white spherical object hit her muzzle. A red beam of light then engulfed her and sucked her into the object, as swiftly as water flows.

She found herself inside the object, and it seemed to be blinking a red light on the inside. She didn't know what it meant, but she didn't want to find out. She began to struggle as hard and as fast as she could. She didn't want to be caught!

It seemed like forever, when truly it was a few tense seconds, until Velvet broke out, while breaking the Pokéball in half. She heard a whine.

"Aw, c'mon!" The voice whined. Velvet approached a bush, where the voice was coming from.

But, she didn't expect to see a little girl sitting on the ground, who almost screamed when Velvet tapped her shoulder. The girl stood up quickly, and pulled out another Pokéball, to either engage in an actual battle, or try another futile catch. The girl was about to toss it when Velvet pointed back to the clearing.

"Can you help me train?" Velvet asked.

The girl didn't understand a thing, but looked at the clearing, "The clearing? What about it?" She asked cautiously, not putting the Pokéball down.

Velvet frowned annoyingly, she forgot that humans can't understand Pokémon. Instead, Velvet grabbed the girl's hand and led her to the clearing. The girl had a look of both disbelief and confusion. She had just tried to catch this Riolu, now it's not even angry?

" _This Pokémon has some self control."_ The girl thought.

Velvet brought both of them to the middle of the clearing, and Velvet walked a few meters away from the girl. The Riolu then gestured for the girl to call out a Pokémon for her to battle. The girl cautiously called out her only Pokémon, her starter.

A blue penguin was now a few feet away from Velvet, with a strong look and Aura of pride. Velvet remembered running into this type of Pokémon before.

" _A Piplup. This can either go really good, or_ _ **really**_ _bad."_ Velvet thought. The Piplup looked at Velvet, a small smile was playing on her face. The Penguin Pokémon crossed her arms (?) and smirked.

"Hello there. Why are you so scared? Is this your first battle?" The Piplup taunted (not the move). Velvet tilted her head, and crossing her arms as well.

"To answer your first question, I'm just concerned for your well-being. For your second question, no, this isn't my first. What about you?" Velvet asked, putting on her best poker-face. The Piplup scowled and puffed her cheeks, turning her head away from Velvet.

"No! This isn't my first battle! You bloody jackal! Speaking of 'bloody', are you a science experiment gone wrong?" The Piplup laughed. Velvet had a small spike of anger and irritation.

Velvet looked at the trainer, who looked extremely confused. Velvet clapped her paws for the girl's attention, and got it immediately. The trainer looked at Velvet. The Riolu gestured for the girl to call out a move for her Pokémon to use. The girl did so.

"Piplup, use Bubble!" She called out to her Pokémon.

Piplup began to shoot multiple bubbles at Velvet, and since Bubble could hit multiple times and came in big groups, it was pretty challenging for Velvet to dodge. Luckily, she managed to dodged the move, unscathed by the attack. Velvet went in for a counter, and used Close Combat on the Pokémon. The trainer called out for Piplup to dodge it, but the Pokémon slipped and fell flat on her face. Velvet took this time to pick up the Piplup (hey that rhymed!), and toss it into the air. Velvet accomplished her goal in a matter of seconds. Then, the Riolu started to use Close Combat on the Piplup, in the air. With some difficulty, Velvet managed to score direct hits on Piplup. After the attack, Piplup landed on the ground with a _thump_ , but got back up immediately.

"Use Peck!" The trainer commanded of her Piplup.

Piplup's beak began to glow and she charged at Velvet. The Riolu was trying her best to evade the attack, but when she turned around, Piplup was right in front of her and hit the Riolu square in the chest. The super-effective move pushed her across the field, but she managed to land on her feet. Velvet then threw a Bullet Punch at the Penguin Pokémon. Though not being very effective, it did manage to make Piplup flinch and push her back. When Velvet's attack ended, she was panting. Bullet Punch managed to make her a little more tired than she anticipated.

"Growl!" The trainer exclaimed.

Piplup's Growl was very menacing. A low, deep, and angered growl came from Piplup, causing Velvet to look up briefly. Her eyes widened at the sound, and her tail sank and her ears flattened. She'd ran into some frightening Growls while traveling, but she had never heard one this haunting. Piplup then had a command to use Peck on Velvet again, who was still a little traumatized. Velvet soon came back from her hesitation, to see that Piplup was only a few feet away from the Riolu. At the last second, though tired, Velvet grabbed the Pokemon's beak, circled around twice, then launched the Penguin Pokémon back at its trainer.

She then collapsed on the ground, now sitting on her butt. A new move. She had learned Circle Throw. Velvet was so buried in her thoughts and fatigue that she didn't notice herself being sucked into a Pokéball.

* * *

"Wake up…" A feminine, human voice said.

"Two more minutes..." Velvet said, forgetting again that humans can't speak Pokémon.

Velvet turned her back to the voice, when she realized something: Why is the ground so soft and squishy?

The Riolu's head shot up, with her eyes widened. She noticed some movement next to her, and looked at the figure.

It was the little girl, holding an open Pokéball.

* * *

 **Velvet: Well crud.**

 **Me: Yep... Got nothing to say here.**

 **Velvet: I do. HOW DARE YOU.**

 **Me: Hey don't look at me.**

 **Velvet: I am!**

 **Me: *talks louder* SO! Thank you lovely people for reading! And please, please, please drop a review! Thank you and have a fantastic rest of your twenty-four hours! See ya!**


	9. Mother

**Me: …**

 **Velvet: …**

 **Me: *sweat drop* well… uh… hello everyone.**

 **Velvet: Fire Emblem?**

 **Me: uh… yeah…**

 **Velvet: At least you named your avatar after me.**

 **Me: yeah... Well, I have no reason to why I was late. But please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Velvet: …**

 **Me: … my sincerest apologies.**

 **Velvet: YOU HAD TO QUOTE?!**

 **Me: yes.**

 **Velvet: AND YOU HAD TO NAME THE CHAPTER AFTER ONE OF THE CHAPTERS IN FIRE EMBLEM?!**

 **Me: yes.**

* * *

The Riolu leaped out of the bed with blinding speed. She dashed up to the girl and held up her Metal Claws. The girl's eyes widened and she held up her hands in a surrendering gesture. Velvet growled angrily and dangerously.

"Where am I?! Who are you?! Why am I here?!" Velvet barked, bringing her Claws closer to the girl's face. The girl shrieked, backing up to her closed door.

"You spoke!" The girl cried, her eyes widening. Velvet gasped.

"WHAT?! I'M SPEAKING ENGLISH?! Wait, how do I know what English is? Anyways, ARE YOU LYING TO ME?!" Velvet exclaimed, her Metal Claws disappearing. Velvet put on the best glare she could muster, and stared the girl down.

"I'm going to go with introductions. I'm Hope. I'm your new trainer!" Hope squealed, her fear slipping away. Velvet snorted.

"Hope? New trainer?" She asked slowly.

"Yup! Although, I've never seen, or heard, a talking Pokémon. Not even a maroon one like yourself. Are you sure you're a Riolu?" Hope asked.

Velvet nodded, "I'm one-hundred percent positive that I'm a Riolu."

Hope nodded, understanding almost perfectly. A white beam of light came from Hope's pocket. The same Piplup Velvet battled stood there, smirking.

"Hello there, Riolu. Remember me? The one who wiped the floor with you?" Piplup asked, her smirk growing bigger.

Velvet growled, glaring at the Penguin Pokémon, then looking at Hope, "Is this thing always like this?"

Hope shrugged, looking at Piplup, "I wouldn't know, but she is my new partner. Piplup, Riolu. Riolu, Piplup." She said, smiling.

"How do you do?" Velvet asked, looking at Piplup.

"I'm doing fine." Piplup responded.

Hope looked back at Velvet, "So, uh, when did you learn to talk?" She asked.

Velvet looked at the trainer. She shrugged.

"Well, I have never taught myself English… I guess it just came to me." Velvet said, putting her paw on the strap where her bag was.

Wait. _Was._

Velvet looked at her chest and side, and saw that her bag wasn't there. She began to look all over Hope's room, tossing her bed sheets around, looking under her bed, in the closet, in Hope's dresser, everywhere she thought it would be. Including the dumpster.

"What are you doing?!" Hope exclaimed as the mess in her room was getting larger.

Velvet continued to use Extreme Speed to zoom around the room in hopes of finding it. As she was running around, she was knocking over multiple objects, including Hope's Jirachi nightlight. Hope saw the mess that Velvet was making, and had to stop her. She stood in front of the Riolu's tracks, with her arms crossed and had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed, and Velvet tapped her foot impatiently, then stopped. The girl was already annoying her immensely...

Velvet growled, "Where is it?" She said in a deep tone.

Piplup laughed, and held up a bag.

" _My bag!_ " Velvet screamed in her head, her eyes widening.

The Penguin Pokémon laughed until she began to wheeze, "Figured it was yours after I destroyed you in battle, and decided to hold it for you. You, miss, had a lot of junk in there. Ranging from berries to a random cape. You do dress-up?" Piplup taunted.

Velvet marched to Piplup, her bright blue eyes flaming with hatred that practically screamed: " _Give me the bag or you'll be as red as my fur._ "

Actually, Velvet did scream that in Piplup's head.

Piplup screamed, throwing the bag to Velvet, then Hope screamed, because she was startled, then Velvet screamed, because why not? All three continued to scream until Hope's father barged into the room, with a look of fear, surprise showing in his posture, and _what the heck are you doing_ showing on his crossed arms. It was a very surprising feat.

Hope stopped screaming then stuttered, "M-my apologies d-dad. My new P-Pokémon just startled m-me." She finished.

He sighed, "Don't scare me like that! I thought something bad happened- what is that?" He asked, looking at Velvet.

Hope's frightened face was replaced with one of pride and happiness.

"This is my new Pokémon, R—"

" _Velvet… my name is Velvet._ " Velvet telepathed to Hope.

"…Velvet. My Pokémon whose name is Velvet." The girl finished looking at Velvet, confusion showing on her face.

Her dad nodded slowly, then straightened himself and left the room, chuckling on the way out. Hope sighed and sank to the floor. She sat against the foot of her bed and had her hands cover her face. She was mumbling and soon groaned.

"I am _so_ not ready for this." She said, looking at Piplup and Velvet, who retrieved her bag and now had it back on her.

Velvet looked at Hope and approached her.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I will take my leave now." The Riolu said, her paw was wrapped around the strap of her bag.

Hope's eyes widened, "Time-out! You can't just go. I said this before, I'm your trainer!" Hope exclaimed, standing up quickly, practically towering over Velvet.

Velvet's expression remained neutral while she looked up at Hope, "How old are you again?"

"Ten. Why?" Hope said.

Velvet sighed. This girl isten years old?

" _No wonder why her voice is so high…_ " Velvet thought.

She looked back at the girl, "I have no reason to stay here. It's best if I just left." She said, then headed for the door.

* * *

 _[Thompson's POV]_

It all happened so fast. Months went by after Velvet left, and the Infernape lived in the village. He built himself a home, made his own garden, then just left. Thompson didn't know what his disappearance meant, but it made him a little edgy. Infernape wasn't seen for months and Thompson began to bring up that fact to his mother, who would say it's alright. Even Jake told his parents as well, but of course, who would listen to a bunch of kids?

Everyone should have listened.

Thompson and his mother were sparring with Jake and his father, who was a Typholsion. So far, both teams were pretty beat up, but neither could afford to faint, because they have pride. Both teams were about to go on the onslaught again, when they heard sizzling. Both teams immediately stopped, and stayed silent. The sizzling became louder and louder, until fire started to rain from the sky. Everyone dodged the fireballs raining down on them, but it was starting to heat up tremendously. Thompson realized that he was separated from his mother, and started to look frantically, almost to panicked to concentrate.

The ground, trees bushes, and even some moss covered rocks were becoming infernos. Thompson looked around frantically, then saw a Cyndaquil trapped in the roots of a fallen tree.

"Jake!" Thompson screamed, and sprinted to his best friend.

"T-Thompson…" Jake said, lifting his head limply.

Thompson used Fury Cutter to free Jake from the roots, it was effective enough. Jake gathered enough strength to slowly crawl out of the roots, then collapse from the damage he had sustained. Thompson's eyes widened and he rolled over the Cyndaquil, and put his ear against his chest.

Yes, a heartbeat. " _Whew…_ " Thompson thought.

After multiple tries, the Zorua eventually managed to get Jake onto his back. He was running around the burning forest, dodging falling trees and embers that were constantly falling. Thompson was constantly screaming for his mother, but heard no response. He then heard a roar and looked up.

It was Hunter J.

"Aw, look what we have here. The Zoroark that is feared in all of Sinnoh." She said, bluntly.

She was somehow holding Maya, Thompson's mother, by the neck. She tried to claw at the woman's hand, but was too weak to even scratch her. Thompson froze when the hunter looked at him, straight in the eyes through her sunglasses(?). He was at a loss for words.

Hunter J simply chuckled, then commanded her Salamence to hover lower. She kneeled down on her Pokémon, then addressed the Zorua, who was still at a loss for words.

"Do you want to see a magic trick? Oh well, even if you don't, I'll show you anyways." She said menacingly, and brought his mother closer to her other hand.

Maya took one last look and telepathed one last message:

" _I love you, now run and don't look back._ "

There was a snap, and Thompson screamed, tears running down his face as Hunter J simply disposed of his mother. He began to run a fast and as far away he could, with Jake on his back, and with the memories of his mother flowing in his head.

* * *

 **Me: Now the whole Pokémon fan base is probably going to hunt me down. And I made sure Velvet wasn't here before I posted this, so don't you dare tell her yet. Yes, I do feel pretty heart-broken for writing this chapter, but what needs to happen, has to happen.**

 ***Boo's are heard all around the world***

 **Oh well. Just bear with me. I'm on summer vacation right now, and I'm pretty sure it won't take me another six months to post another chapter. Thanks for reading, and have a fantastic rest of your week!**


	10. Captured

**Velvet: SHE'S ALIVE OH MY GOSH.**

 **Me: You can shut up.**

 **Velvet: well I think you forgot something.**

 **Me: yeah I know… Happy one year anniversary to this story! I already knew I was gonna be late so I just thought might as well make it long. I have finished some side story things for this story, which I will probably post another time. So keep an eye out for that.**

 **Velvet: tell them about the app you got!**

 **Me: alright, alright. I'm sure most of you have heard about an app called Amino, right? This app is basically one giant bundle of everything you love! Books to video games to television shows, this app lets you keep in touch with the people who are into the same thing!**

 **Velvet: and it's basically consumed your life.**

 **Me: meh. I actually was able to finish up this chapter thanks to one of my bros in Amino. Anyways, enough of my ranting! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As Velvet headed for the door, Hope's phone blared a ringtone like a siren, and looked to see what it was, then her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She called for Velvet, and told her it was _very_ urgent. Velvet didn't seem convinced, but came to the girl and looked at her device. Then Velvet's voice cracked as she gasped.

"The forest near Veilstone City has been lit on fire, and is getting closer to the actual city. The residents there are being evacuated as we speak. Trainers that were traveling through the forest say they have no clue as to how the fire started, but did try their best to contain it before being forced to escape. None are hurt, but many wild Pokémon are still trapped inside." The reporter from Jubilife TV stated outside of a building in Veilstone.

"As of now, witnesses have no idea as to who started the fire. But-" The reporter was cut off by the sudden Flamethrower that was released from a Pokémon. The camera was cut off, and Hope turned off her phone and looked at Velvet.

She was close to tears, and her body and her lips were quivering. Her tail had sunk down to the ground and her ears were flattened. Thompson lived in that area, and Velvet didn't even know where she was, but she had to find a way to get to Veilstone City, and fast. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her paws. Piplup, who was still out of her Pokéball, turned to look away, and shrieked. Both Hope and Velvet looked towards the Penguin Pokémon, and they both saw a figure standing at the doorway.

She was dressed in a long, dark purple robe, under that was a long red suit that matched her red heels. The woman also had short silver hair and sported oddly shaped sunglasses, and a mechanism on her left hand and forearm. She had a stern look on her face, and stood there silently, not even her breath was heard. She looked at Hope, and the girl froze in fear.

"Are you the one named 'Hope'?" The woman asked, still standing in the doorway.

Velvet, though terrified, stepped in front her new "trainer", and put on her best "scary" face. Hope stammered her words.

"Y-yes. A-and you a-are?" She asked, shaking.

Hunter J didn't answer, but simply left the room without another word. Hope calmed down and got her breathing back in place, then began to cough. She was beginning to cough louder and kneeled to the ground. Velvet helped her head up and sniffed the air, and smelt a fire downstairs. Piplup realized this as well, and looked downstairs for a moment, then, in a panic, hurried back into the room, slamming the door closed.

"THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Piplup screamed at the top of her lungs, then Hope returned the Pokémon to her Pokéball, and put it in a backpack that had her other stuff in it. The air became thicker and it was hard to breathe for both Hope and Velvet.

"We need to go! NOW!" Velvet screamed at Hope.

The Riolu broke the window with Bullet Punch, too panicked to feel tired. She grabbed Hope's hand, but she pulled away and grabbed something off of her wall: a picture of a little girl riding a Metagross. She stuffed it in her backpack and went to the Pokémon. Velvet went out of the window first, then helped Hope climbed out of the window. The trainer looked down towards the ground, and screamed. Velvet looked at the ground as well, and gasped. The grass and trees were burning to a crisp, and some of the other houses were on fire as well. Velvet looked around frantically, but saw no safe way off the house. She looked at Hope.

"Call Piplup out!" Velvet screamed over the crackling of the fire. Hope obliged and quickly called the Penguin Pokémon out of her Pokéball.

Hope, finally realizing what Velvet was wanting her to do, she called out to her starter and exclaimed, "Use Bubble on the ground! Make is safe for us to jump!", and Piplup began to charge her bubble before shooting it at the ground, effectively ridding the fire from the grass.

Hope jumped first, and had a little rough landing. Then Piplup, and lastly Velvet. The Riolu looked around for a safe exit out of the yard, which was surprisingly big, and saw a fence that wasn't on fire. She tugged on Hope's hand and pointed towards the fence. The girl nodded, and Velvet headed to the fence. Hope recalled Piplup into her Pokéball, then proceeded to follow Velvet over to the fence.

The fence was made of stainless black steel, and Velvet used Metal Claws to cut through the fence. Hope climbed through and Velvet followed. The run short-lived, however. Hunter J had caught up to them and popped up in from of them. Hope slipped and fell roughly on the ground, and Velvet quickly stood in front of her. She growled at the Hunter, but the woman simply laughed.

"You call THAT a growl? Salamence, show this creature how to TRULY growl." She commanded.

Salamence flew down low to Velvet, then growled right in front of her face, even spitting on her a little. However, she simply closed her eyes and didn't even flinch. Both the Salamence and Hunter J were slightly surprised by this, but Velvet then smirked.

"I guess you could say I'm pretty… focused." She said, her smirk growing bigger.

Velvet then used Metal Claws on Salamence, scratching up it's face. Hope then stood up and addressed the Riolu.

"Use Bullet Punch!" She yelled. But Velvet ignored her.

She kept using Metal Claws and was continuously scratching Hunter J's Pokémon. She kept going and paid no mind to Hope. Hope was awestruck, she didn't know that Pokémon had the option NOT to listen to her. She kept calling out moves that she knew of, but the Riolu continued to ignore her. Even out of spite, the Riolu would use a different move whenever the girl called out for Metal Claw.

Hunter J snarled, "I've had enough of this. Salamence, Flamethrower!" she commanded.

Flames roared out of the Pokemon's mouth and headed for Velvet. The Riolu barely managed to jump out of its way, and then headed in with another Metal Claw to his face. However, the Salamence foresaw the attack coming, dodged it, and quickly slammed his tail into Velvet's chest, knocking her right into a tree. She didn't move or get up.

Hope screamed and rushed to the Riolu, and lifted her head, which moved to the side limply. A hand latched onto her arm, and Hope looked up, then was greeted with a hand gun pointed to her head. The girl sat there, with fear coated across her eyes and face.

"If I were you, I'd get up and leave the animal." Hunter J stated with no emotion showing in her face or words.

" _I have to listen… I don't want to die."_ Hope thought to herself.

"Answer now or forever hold your peace." The Hunter said.

"A-alright! … Can I just give one last hug to it?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Hunter J seemed slightly hesitant, but obliged. Hope gave a long embrace to Velvet, who still unconscious. While doing so, she had attached Velvet's small bag to her foot, which blended in perfectly. She then picked up the Riolu and handed her to J. A voice emanated in Hope's mind:

" _W-why…?" it said._

Tears ran down Hope's face as the Pokémon Hunter, her Salamence, and Velvet flew away.

She sniffed, "I'll get you back…. I promise."

* * *

"Your Cyndaquil friend is Ay-Okay! Luckily, his wounds weren't serious, just don't do any battles for a bit, okay?" Nurse Joy said to a Zorua, who nodded and barked in gratitude.

The Cyndaquil jumped off of the rolling bed and stood next to the Zorua. The Zorua spoke first.

"Jake, are you sure you're okay? You took quite a collision with that tree." He said worriedly.

The Cyndaquil, Jake, waved his paw, as if he was dismissing the question. "I'm doing fine, Thompson. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. So thanks." He smiled.

The Zorua, Thompson, sighed in relief.

"Hey, I think we should get out of here. Holding the illusion for this long is starting to hurt my brain." Thompson said, gesturing towards the exit of the Pokémon center.

Jake nodded, and they both headed outside.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Jake asked.

The Zorua thought for a bit, then came to a conclusion.

"Let's find Velvet."

* * *

In a pitch-black room, groaning was heard in a cage. It continued until one of the walls of the cage was latched on by a maroon paw. Helping itself up, a certain Riolu opened their eyes to the dark room.

"Ugh… my stomach." Velvet said, holding onto her aching belly. She looked around, only to see nothing but black.

"W-where am I…?" she asked herself.

A very high pitched voice echoed in the room, "You're in the Hunter's ship!" it exclaimed in a seemingly happy voice.

Velvet screamed and jumped back to the opposite side of her cage, and landing on something very fluffy.

"Hey! I'm sitting here!" the same voice exclaimed then pushed Velvet aside.

The lights then flickered on, and Velvet saw it was another Pokémon. It had yellow eyes, green curved horns on the side of its head, and a huge fluffy thing connected to its head and back. Its face was one of annoyance.

"What are you?" Velvet asked.

The Pokémon chuckled, "I'm a Pokémon called a Whimsicott. But my name is Violet! What's yours? Or is your name just 'Riolu'?" the Whimsicott, Violet, asked.

Overcoming her shock, she answered, "My name is Velvet."

Violet's smiled, "Hey! Violet, Velvet! It's like we're related or something!" she then laughed.

Velvet laughed nervously, "Haha… yeah…"

"So I'm guessing you're one?" the Whimsicott asked, crossing her arms.

"One what?" Velvet asked hesitantly.

Violet laughed, then realized that the Riolu was serious.

"An Irregular! DUH!"

* * *

 **Me: It is finished! Thank you all so much for reading. Dang I never thought it would come out so late, but oh well. I'm starting the next chapter currently, and I'll try my absolute best to get it out.**

 **Velvet: I bet five bucks you will be resurrected next year.**

 **Me: shut up. Anyways, until next time my bros! See ya!**


End file.
